


Ice

by burningluna



Series: Ice, Fire, and Thunder [1]
Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, spoilery backstory stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningluna/pseuds/burningluna
Summary: For some reason, her body feels cold and numb.





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this around when the HiAD update came out. I wrote on my phone, so sorry for the strange formatting.

The blue-haired girl walked through the snow endlessly, her vision blurred by the howling winter winds. Her hands felt numb, her ears burned, her body shaking.

Yet she soldiered on, with the snow crunching beneath her as her companion. Her vision began to dim and her breathing grew weak.

The girl didn't realize she lost sensation to her legs until her face collided with the white, piercing snow.

She attempted to lift herself up but her strength faltered and she collapsed back down onto the snow. Out of desperation, she began to crawl. But she doesn't make it very far.

As her remaining strength left her body, she heard a seemingly distant voice talk to her.

"Your tenacity...is to be...admired...." the voice spoke.

"Very well...I...shall awaken...the power within you..."

As her vision fades, she thought she had caught a glimpse of a red morpho butterfly.

  
:  
:  
:

  
When the girl regains consciousness, she remembers nothing. Only that she is indebted to the mysterious traveler called Lord Hyness.

She stands before the stairs of the alter, with Lord Hyness's robed figure facing away from her as he speaks.

"You...are Francisca. The Frozen General. With your powers, you will be able to glaciate those standing in our way. Do you understand my words, young one?"

Francisca grabs the ends of her dress and curtsies. "Of course, my Lord Hyness."

For some reason, her body feels cold and numb.

  
:  
:  
:


End file.
